1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to processing that uses information at the time of photographing of an image signal.
2. Related Background Art
As can be seen in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 07-99605 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,362) and the like, there has conventionally been proposed a construction where information detected by a sensor provided for an image pickup apparatus or information showing settings made by a user is recorded along with a motion picture, thereby making it possible to retrieve, reproduce, and print an image based on the information.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 07-99605, for instance, an in-focus distance is described as sensor information and, after this distance changes for a predetermined period of time, it becomes possible to extract a frame after the changing for the predetermined period of time as a frame for retrieval.
At the time of photographing of a motion picture, photographing environments, such as a distance to a subject, change at all times. Even if there is made an attempt to control an image pickup apparatus to follow this changing of the photographing environments, photographing needs to be performed even midway through the control because it is required that around 30 frames or around 60 fields are photographed per second in the case of NTSC. In particular, in the case where a subject moves from a near position to a far position under a state where photographing is performed by setting a zoom lens on a tele side, it is required to rapidly move a focus lens because a depth of field is shallow, which results in a situation where there exist frames in which blurring occurs.
Under such a circumstance, however, with the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 07-99605, for instance, it is required to observe changing for the predetermined period of time, so that it is impossible to make a judgment on image shaking for every frame.
Also, it is possible to easily judge if blurring occurs based on whether the focus lens is rapidly moved. With conventional techniques, however, it has been impossible to describe information on control of the focus lens.